The above-named professional personnel propose to collaborate with other members of the Children's Cancer Study Group in research on leukemia, malignant solid tumors, and closely related disorders in children. The chief purpose of this study group is to cooperate in research on malignant disease in children and in particular to study factors which may cause or influence cancer and to develop, evaluate, and improve methods of treatment of malignant disease in children.